


The Path Across Worlds

by LadyNiteRaven



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Crossovers: Stargate SG-1, Drama, First Times, M/M, Romance, Series: The Path Series, crossovers, h/c, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiteRaven/pseuds/LadyNiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend from college comes to visit Blair and he's hiding something from the young anthropologist, But is he the only one hiding a secret?<br/>This story is a sequel to The Chosen Path, Crossed Paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Across Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO real knowledge of the military. Nor do I have any real medical knowledge. This story is A.U. Any military information, language, action, placement or rank that is incorrect... Well I'm claiming stage license! If you have any problems with the time line, give me a break! It's A.U. FICTION! I don't do canon. Just enjoy it as is. ThanQ!

 

## The Path Across Worlds

by LadyNiteRavev

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dungeon/9055/linkpage.html>

Author's disclaimer: Petfly owns 'em, I don't. No copyright infringement intended against the rights of any party with ownership of "The Sentinel" title, stories or characters, No money is being made, I'm just gonna play with them for a while. I'll put 'em back when I'm done...Promise!

Disclaimer: StarGate the series belongs to ShowTime. No money is being made, I'm just borrowing the characters. I always put my toys away when I'm done.

Warning: All faults are mine and mine alone, and that's the way I want it!

All comments are welcome. Flames are doused with water and left to die.

Small Note: It is highly suggestible that you read the first two stories in the Path series, as they have important background information needed to understand this story in some places.

Spoilers to SG1 up to "Forever in a Day"

* * *

~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~

The Path Across Worlds part7

By  
LadyNiteRaven

~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~

(// = Indicates Jim-Blair thoughts)  
(/ = Indicates other people's thoughts)  
(> < = Indicates Spirits Thoughts - if any)  
(* = Phone conversations)

~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~

Last time at The Loft:

Jim pulled Blair on top of him to straddle his lap while they sat on the couch.

"All clear. We'll call Simon in a while and fill him in, but right now..."

With one hand on Blair's waist and one hand emersed in curls holding the back of his head, Jim pulled him in close for a kiss. Blair moaned at the onslaught and intensity of the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck and pulling in even closer, until they had to come up for air. Gasping, Blair rested his forehead against Jim's, and he was just barely able to find the breath to ask his question.

"But right now?" He smiled as he lightly nipped at his Sentinel's lips, causing Jim to groan and lever Blair slightly away from him until he was fully upright.

"But right now, as much as we'd like to continue with this, I really think that we need to talk, don't you?" He asked, looking into Blair's eyes questioningly.

Blair closed his eyes and swallowed nervously. He had been hiding this part of his life, not only from Jim, but also from himself for a long time. As painful as it was going to be to remember the past, it was time.

Nodding his head, he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his Sentinel and saw the love that he had for him, and he knew that he could do this. Once and for all, he could finally face his worst nightmare, and gratefully, he didn't have to do it alone.

~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~

On to chapter 7

~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~

The Loft:

Blair got up off Jim's lap and backed away until he felt the yellow easy chair behind him and sat down, holding up a hand to forestall a complaint from Jim when he tried to reach forward to hold him.

"I'm sorry Jim, but I need the space. This is actually going to be hard on the both of us and with my new gifts, if I'm too close to you, it can physically hurt."

With a worried expression on his face Jim sat back against the couch and crossed his arms. "Ok, Chief. What ever you say, but I have to tell you that you're scaring me. Why do you think that this will hurt you?"

Slowly blowing out a breath of air, Blair tried to explain in a way that wouldn't set Jim off. "Uh, well you know how you and I worked for weeks to build up my mental shields so that other peoples thoughts and emotions wouldn't swamp me?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah...?" Jim said slowly, knowing a shoe was about to drop.

"Well, Blair sighed, I can block almost everything out... 'ALMOST' everything. I can block anyone with my shields, anyone but you that is. When it comes to you I'm too tuned into you to be able to keep my shields up for very long. I can't 'NOT' tune into you. Not for long anyway, it's just not possible."

Blair held his breath as Jim quietly got up off the couch and walked to stand in front to the balcony doors. When he finally spoke it was barely a whisper but the disappointment was thickly embedded in the words. "Why didn't you tell me this before? We could have worked on it some more... tried harder to help you tune me out..."

Smiling slightly, Blair broke into Jim's restrained diatribe, and quietly said "Jim, do you know the saying 'Don't think of pink elephants'?" He paused before adding, "Don't listen to my heartbeat."

Automatically, Jim tipped his head and tuned into Blair's heartbeat. Just like he would have done any other time he was concerned about Blair..., just like Blair knew he would.

Blair chuckled. "Not as easy as you thought it was, huh? You've had years to practice Jim, and I can pretty much guarantee that you use your senses to check me over without consciously knowing about it. It's our nature Jim. We can't block each other out. It goes against everything we are to each other. Please Jim, just sit down."

Jim sighed and hung his head as he walked back to the couch and sat down, leaning his head against the back of the couch as he wiped his hands down his face once before looking at Blair. "Okay, I guess I can understand that. Lets get this over with, Chief. I'd like to be able to have some time to process what ever it is before we talk to Simon."

Blair nodded then brought up all of his mental shields as best as he could before he began. He swallowed once nervously before he spoke. "As I told you once before, I finished high school early at the age of sixteen, took a few pre-college courses during summer break then started college right before my seventeenth birthday. You also know that Naomi was off traveling and wasn't always there for me."

Jim nodded as Blair continued.

"Even though I was in college, I was still a minor. This had it's good sides and bad sides. One of the good sides was that everything was paid for, for me. Once I hit eighteen at the beginning of my second year though, money was a very rare commodity and I wasn't going to be able to pay for the following year. I applied for every grant and loan I possibly could, got a few side jobs and just barely managed to finish out the year. The day after the end of semester exams let out I woke up in the hospital. Seems that I had collapsed due to extreme exhaustion and anemia, my room mate couldn't wake me up, so he called 911."

"Jesus, Blair. What were you thinking?" Jim groaned.

Blair shrugged. "At the time I was just thankful I had made it as far as I did without breaking down earlier. After it happened though, all I could think of was that I couldn't go on like that and needed to find another way to get through college that would at the very least allow more than 6 hours of sleep a week. So I broke a promise to my mother and joined the Army to pay for college. Needless to say, they just LOVED my academic scores."

Jim chuckled and leaned forward. "I'll just bet they did." He paused for a second before chuckling again. "How are you doing, Chief? Your heart-rate is starting to rise... and don't even THINK about saying 'I told you so'."

Smiling sadly, Blair nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. This is where it starts to get tough though." He took a deep breath before continuing again. "Boot camp was exactly what I expected it to be. Although I saved myself some flack and cut my hair before I got on the bus, and ditched the jewelry. I went through the typical grunt stuff, being picked on and hassled. Once one of the bigger guys figured out pretty quick that I was smart, he started to 'protect' me, and in return all he wanted was help with the academic stuff. I would have helped him anyway. We became fast friends and he helped me out with the physical stuff as well as being my bodyguard. I was... I always did well with weapons, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that I didn't want to have anything to do with them. Right after boot camp I tested out for several of the officers exams. Turned out that I was good at organizing things and making sure that things got where they needed to go and when. They put me in Supply and after six months I was B.J. Sandburg, Warrant Officer First Class. T.J. followed me. He said if he had a choice between following someone strong or following someone smart, he'd choose smart every time. " Blair said with half a smile before frowning.

Jim watched as Blair began speaking again, this time it was evident that he was becoming anxious, and his heartbeat rose a few more notches.

"Early in March of 88, Naomi emailed me and said that she was coming for a visit in two weeks. I was supposed to be on that weekend but T.J. switched with me since I hadn't actually seen my mom in person in over two years. I got to see my mom and I made it out that I had been traveling, and that I cut my hair as part of a purification ritual. She totally bought it since we'd both gone that route before. I spent four whole days with her before she decided to take off again. I wasn't due back to the base for two weeks but I showed up half a week early. It was late at night but I knew T.J. would be in the supply hanger since we always got shipments in on Wednesdays. I... I found him at the back of the hanger going through a shipment of guns. He was unloading large packets of white power from the crates of guns and stashing them in a duffel bag. I was pretty sure I knew what they were. I must have made a noise because when he turned around he had a gun in his hand. The gun had a silencer on it. He shot... shot at me, but I dove to the side. He said that he was sorry that I had found him out, that he had been drug running and doing favors for people higher up, almost since day one. He knew that I wouldn't join him and he was sorry that he was going to have to kill me. I guess he thought I'd be easy to kill. I had on my school clothes, so he must have thought I was unarmed, but he was wrong. I always wore my gun while I was on base, it was just force of habit. He came around the corner and was surprised to see me pointing a gun at him, but then he laughed. He said he should have known better and that he'd give me a fair chance. He started counting back from five and I knew when he reached one that he'd fire."

Blair was visibly shaking by this point and Jim couldn't sit still any longer. He got up and went over to Blair, picking him up and bringing him back to the couch and cuddled him tightly to his chest. Tears were running down his cheeks as he continued.

"T.J. always got the better scores on the shooting range, but I was always faster..." He whispered, then repeated "I was always faster." Something in Blair finally broke and the floodgates were pushed open.

Jim held him and rocked back and forth as he crooned soft words of love and comfort to his anguishing partner. "Shh, love. Hush. That's enough for right now. Relax. That's it. Shh."

Jim held him until Blair had cried himself out and fell asleep, then held on to him for over an hour until Blair whimpered softly and started to stir from his exhausted sleep just as the phone rang. Jim reached over the back of the couch and answered the phone.

*Ellison.*

*Jim, it's Simon. How is everything going?*

*Hey, Simon. We're fine. How is everything at the station?*

*Well the chief is having a fit over the fact that you are going back on leave.*

*Well Simon, If you want, I'm almost positive that I can have the President call him personally and request my continued leave of absence.*

"Oh, Man. He'd have a cow." Blair mumbled into Jim's chest.

*I may just take you up on that Jim. When do you want me to come over?*

Jim smiled at Blair's comment then rubbed his back to get his attention. "Simon wants to know when to come by tonight."

Sitting up slightly, he looked at Jim. "I need more time. I have to finish what I started. Um, two hours should be good."

*Simon, give us two hours then come on over. We'll be here.*

*Ok, Jim. I'll be there in two hours and I'll bring supper. I want the whole story and I don't intend to miss supper to get it.*

*Sure thing. You know what we like.*

*Right.*

)Click(

Jim smiled again and looked at Blair. "You know, it's been over a month since Simon has said good bye to me on the phone. I think he thinks if he says the words, it will be the last time he sees us."

Blair kissed Jim softly on the lips then once on the forehead before maneuvering himself up off of Jim and the couch, then headed for the fridge to get a can of soda. Jim watched him the whole time as he leaned against the counter and took a few sips from the can, then held it to his chin in thought.

Blair lowered his shields briefly to check on Jim before raising them again then picking up right where he left off...

"The M.P.'s arrived almost before the sound of the shot stopped echoing off the hanger walls. They had come to get both T.J. and I. I don't remember too much of what was said at the time. I was in shock, big time. It felt like something inside me snapped. That was the first time I had ever aimed a gun at a human being. Let alone pull the trigger and know that I was going to kill the person. I can remember one of the M.P.'s shouting at me to drop my gun. I was just staring at T.J. on the ground with a hole in his chest, there was blood seeping across the floor. Finally I looked at the gun in my hand and the room started to spin, and then I blacked out. Turned out I was hyperventilating and didn't even realize it."

He paused to take a sip of his soda to quench his drying throat before continuing. Jim just kept quite, knowing that Blair had to tell it in his own way without interruption.

"I woke up in the brig's hospital. They ran a bunch of tests, then they called in the shrinks. At first, every time anyone even mentioned the word 'gun' I'd have a panic attack. I was in therapy for three months just for that. I was granted a medical discharge and my files were sealed, per order of the military courts, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Four days after I woke up in the hospital, they had me in for a formal hearing. Seems that they had known that SOMEONE was drug running but they thought it was me. Thankfully I was able to prove my whereabouts at the times my pass code was entered into the computer to accept shipments. Between school and my passport, it was easily proven that it was T.J. and not me. All except for one day."

Blair pushed off from the counter and went to sit back in the yellow easy chair and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, the soda can dangling from his finger tips. Jim noted that Blair's pulse was increasing by the second, and that he was looking at everything and anything but Jim.

"The... the day I switched with T.J. to go see Naomi was never logged in as a shift exchange, so it looked like I was on duty since T.J. used my pass code again. I didn't even know that he knew it. They were really interested about this specific day and kept badgering me about it. Finally my lawyer demanded that they state what I was being accused of since it obviously had nothing to do with shooting T.J. They finally told me that I was suspected of tampering with Army property resulting in the death of military personnel. I told them that we hadn't received anything that week except ammo and food rations... I really wished I hadn't met with Naomi when they told me the rest. It turned out that on March 23rd, while I was with mom, a rather large piece of equipment was brought through before being shipped of to a mission in Peru... helicopter to be exact."

Blair held his breath as he finally peeked a look at Jim from under his curtain of hair. Jim wasn't moving. Releasing his pent up breath, he straightened in his seat and looked directly at him.

"Jim?" He whispered softly incase Jim's senses were attacking him.

Nothing. Not a move not a flinch, not even a clenching of his jaw. This was not good.

"Jim?" Blair spoke in a normal but strong voice.

Still nothing. Getting up off the chair, he edged his way slowly towards Jim, then with out any conscious thought his instincts kicked in and he lowered his shields to check on his sentinel. Blair fell to his knees, dropping the soda can in the process and grabbed his head in pain as Jim's agonizing memories flooded his mind. Jim had zoned on the memory of the crash, replaying it over and over in his mind. Unaware of the pain it was causing Blair, unable to recognize Blair's plea's that he return to the present, with the screams of his unit as they crashed to the jungle floor. All to soon the pleading stopped as Blair fell sideways, his head impacting with the floor, and he became lost in the swirling flood of Jim's memories.

The loft was completely quiet except for the heavily labored breathing coming from the sweating body on the floor. The second body in the room, sitting stock still on the couch, just barely breathing.

~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~

The Station: Simon's office

The cigar hung limply between Simon's lips as he watched the Black Jaguar, that had just suddenly appeared in his office, paced back and forth in front of his desk growling. A flash of gray and white in the bullpen caught his attention and he saw the wolf running back and forth unseen between all the people in the large office. Taking the cigar out of his mouth and placing it in its tray on the desk, he closed his eyes. The spirits definitely fit the personalities of the people they represented, if the hyperactivity of the wolf was any indication, and he knew that both Jim and his animal spirit were equally deadly.

Opening his eyes, he looked directly at the large cat and spoke.

"You know, I believed that you were real, I really did... but I never actually needed to see either of you...ever."

The low growl that came from the Jaguar was enough to stem that trail of thought.

Raising his hands slightly in surrender "Ok, ok. I get the picture. They both need help this time right?" He got a snort for his answer. "Ok, lets go."

Simon got up and grabbed his coat as he left the office and walked to the elevators, telling Joel that he was heading out for the day. The wolf was pacing frantically back and forth in front of the lift doors and the Jaguar brought up the rear behind Simon. The feline twitched as he passed the slightly open restroom door but didn't stop to investigate the accelerated heartbeat.

As the elevator doors closed on the trio, one person hidden out of sight in the restroom slowly released the breath they had been holding since first spotting the Wolf, then the Jaguar that Simon had obviously seen and been talking to.

No one saw the figure as it crept across the hall and left through the stairway.

~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~

The Loft: Outside

Simon had slightly misused his privileges as an officer of the law and drove to the loft with the lights and sirens on. As soon as he parked the car he saw the two spirit guides, that had vanished once he was seated in his car, pacing outside of his car. He exited the car and tried to make his way to the loft lobby but was stopped by a low growl from the Jaguar and a frantic bark from the wolf, which was up on his hind legs trying to break into his car trunk.

"Shit!" Simon cursed as he remembered what Blair had just recently given him to keep in his car for emergencies. Quickly, he went back to his car and opened the trunk to get out the small case that he had laughingly called a 'Sentinel and Guide first aid kit'. He went over the contence of the kit in his mind as he ran up the stairs to #307. Blair had sworn to him that if he himself was ever unable to pull Jim from a zone, that one of the five ampules containing his carefully preserved blood samples would. The case also contained syringes of saline solution, glucose, muscle relaxants, Adrenaline, epinephrine, Demerol, and a mild anesthesia for Jim. Simon just prayed that he wouldn't have to use anything more than a blood ampule.

Upon reaching #307 he unlocked the door and walked in. The sight before him stole his breath. Blair lay on the floor shaking so hard it was almost convulsing, and Jim sat on the couch, barely breathing and starring at nothing, oblivious to his partner on the floor.

"God have mercy. Jim? Blair?"

Simon didn't even bother to try to pull Ellison out of the zone. He just started calling his name and telling him that Blair was in trouble as he opened the kit and took out an ampule.

"Ok, Jim. Time to come back now. I don't know where you are but you're needed here. Blair needs you Jim. Come on Jim, Something is wrong with Blair. Jim, Blair is hurt!"

He then moved to the other side of Jim so that he wasn't in-between the two partners, then broke the glass ampule a few inches from the side of Jim's face. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Jim's nostrils flared and his breathing increased rapidly then he suddenly took a deep breath and blinked. Simon made a grab for him before he could fall over, and righted him.

"WHOA! Easy there. Jim, are you with me now? Jim!" Simon spoke in a slightly below normal voice, since he had no idea what had caused the zone.

"Si... Simon? What... How did...?" Jim managed to ask as the world finally stopped spinning and came back into focus.

"Jim something is wrong with Blair." Simon was glad he had been smart enough to stand on the other side of Jim, as he made a dive for Blair.

"Blair! Oh, God. I'm so sorry. Blair, please come back." Jim pleaded both verbally and non-verbally through their mind link.

//Please, Love. Come Back. Don't leave me. // He begged despairingly, as his mind only met Blair's confusion and pain.

"Simon, I can't reach him. It's like he's adrift in his own mind." A tear slid down his cheek as he carefully lifted Blair's rigid form into his arms then eased him down onto the couch.

Simon passed the kit to Jim. "Hear, try this. I think he knew something like this might happen."

Jim looked at the kit he was handed, then flew into action. Quickly swabbing a spot on Blair's arm and injected him with a muscle relaxant. Blair's reaction time was much longer than Jim's was and Simon just watched as his best Decetive petted and crooned softly to his Guide. Never once flinching at the sight of his friend placing small kisses on Blair's forehead.

"Come on Chief, come back to me. I'm so sorry, this wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that I hurt you this way, please, please wake up." Jim froze, as a groan and then a slowly raising arm brought him back from almost zoning again.

"Blair?" Jim whispered.

"Jim...? My... he... head... hurts..." Blair's voice was almost too soft for Jim to hear.

"It's ok, Chief. I've got you. Simon, can you hand me the Demerol." Jim shifted Blair slightly so that he could administer a quarter dose of the painkiller. Blair winced and mewled pitifully when the needle pierced his skin.

"Shh, you're ok. You'll be fine now. Try to rest. I love you." Jim murmured comfortingly.

Blair opened his eyes slightly, his gaze barely able to focus on Jim. "Still love me...?" He questioned with apprehension.

Jim grinned "Always, love. Always." Then kissed him on the lips. Blair was sound asleep before he pulled away from the kiss.

Clearing his throat to gain attention "Jim, just how long have you and Blair been a couple and what the hell happened here tonight?"

Jim got up off the couch and handed Simon the open kit and the used needles, then covered Blair over with the afghan. Brushing a lock of hair off of Blair's face before turning his attention to Simon.

"I guess that you weren't paying too much attention to Blair and I when Jaren and Brice were here. It's been almost two months since we got together." Walking into the kitchen on unsteady legs, Jim sat at the table and rubbed his face with his hands.

Simon walked over to the sink, placed the first aid kit on the counter and got Jim a glass of water before sitting next to him at the table. Shaky hands grasped the glass, as Jim looked over at the figure on the couch.

"God, Simon. This was my fault. He was telling me... well, what he told me brought back some bad memories and I zoned on them. He must have dropped his shields and... he got caught up in the feelings that I was remembering. It overwhelmed him. We... he was afraid that this would happen. I think he knew it would."

"Jim, what did he tell you that caused you to zone on memories? What could have possibly been so bad for that to happen?"

"I can't tell you most of it, it's Blair's story to tell, unless he asks me to tell you, but basically... he told me why he hates guns. I swear Simon, you never would have guessed the reason in a million years." Jim suddenly straightened and looked at the clock then looked at Simon.

"Simon... what are you doing here? It hasn't even been an hour since I got off the phone with you."

Simon shot him an angry glance before he smiled evilly. "Funny thing, that. Oh, Sandburg's just gonna love this one."

"Sir?" Jim asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Well, see Jim, there I was just sitting in my office minding my own business, when all of the sudden I find myself being stared at and growled at by one really pissed off black jaguar." Simon smiled at the drop jaw expression on Jim's face, then continued. " Then to top it off, I seem to recall that there was an overly hyperactive wolf running around loose in the bullpen that everyone just seemed to ignore. You wouldn't care to explain to me why I was seeing spirit guides at the station, would you?"

Jim's mouth was moving but no sound was forth coming, when a sound caught both of their attention.

"Spirit guides to the rescue...cool." The mumbled words were just barely audible to Simons ears, but it was pure music to Jim's and he practically tripped over himself trying to get to Blair fast enough. Simon was close behind him, just in case, but stayed far enough back to give them a bit of room.

Blair looked up at Jim with half open, sleepy eyes as he smiled and whispered. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Jim said as he gathered Blair up in his arms. "How are you feeling Chief?" He asked as he lovingly brushed another lock of hair out of his face, and tucked it behind Blair's ear. //Can you hear me? How are your shields? //

"I'm ok. My shields are back in place. I'm just kinda..." Blair interrupted himself with a huge yawn. "Tired. How about you man? Are you ok?" Blair grasped the front of Jim's shirt as he snuggled deeper into the embrace, his eyes drifting shut.

Holding him tighter, Jim asked. // Blair, what can I tell Simon? Do you want to keep this quiet? I don't want to leave him in the dark but we'll do whatever you want. //

Blair fidgeted for a moment before exhaling quietly with a sigh. // I don't want to start keeping things from him now either. Will you tell him for me. I can't stay awake much longer. I only woke up because I could feel you worrying about me. I needed you to know that I was ok. I love you Jim. //

Jim eased himself away from Blair and got him resituated on the couch. Blair's mind had drifter into the random patterns of dreaming, and didn't hear Jim's reply. // I love you too. //

Getting up off the couch, Jim walked back into the kitchen with Simon following silently behind him once more. Opening the fridge, Jim pulled out four beers, handed two to Simon and gestured towards the table again.

"Jim?" Simon asked, concerned.

"Take a seat Simon, I'll explain as much as I can to you about where we're going and why and then I'll tell you why Blair hates guns... but you're not going to believe it... ANY of it."

~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~

The Loft: an Hour and a half Later...

Simon was the one with the drop-jaw expression on his face.

TBC...

<http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dungeon/9055/linkpage.html>


End file.
